


The Instructor

by SpinderDust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :3, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO, Other, THIS IS SUM QUALITY CRACK M8, YOOOOO, fk, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinderDust/pseuds/SpinderDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one story where there was that girl who was going to become a dancing queen so her friends thought who better give her dancing lessons than the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///sorry the links r in twitter bc its like 3am now wow ps dont mind ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Instructor

[OPEN ME](https://twitter.com/makotoharuphan/status/651468594241376256)  
  
Your name is KRISTINE and today just happens to be your SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY. You have been waiting for this day literally your whole life because this is the day you become a DANCING QUEEN. Although, it appears that you are missing ONE MENTOR, not that you need one really, it’s mostly just tradition that’s making you do this. 

==>

 

 

  
  
  
There is a BIG BLUE BOX right in front of you given by your three friends . You wonder what’s inside.

=> Kristine: Open Box.

 

 

[OPEN ME](https://twitter.com/makotoharuphan/status/651477592952803328)  
  
Oh wow, another box! How original. Also, there are now balloons floating around in your thing. Who even knows what to call it because it is not exactly your room as I don’t know what your room looks like and I don’t think I have enough time to have drawn it anyway because im a lazy ass motherfucker; but for the meantime, let’s just call it your space.

=> Kristine: Grab Balloons.

 

 

  
  
Happy Birthday! You now have Three-no- Four Balloons! 

==>

 

 

[OPEN ME](https://twitter.com/makotoharuphan/status/651469499460268032)  
  
Oh would you look at that, the box seems to be moving!

==>

 

 

[OPEN ME](https://twitter.com/makotoharuphan/status/651468514977443840)  
  
What.The.Fuck.


End file.
